


Gatito II

by Sh1m1



Series: Gatito [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gatito - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: [RonXBlaise]Harry y Draco se van de vacaciones y no quieren dejar a Gatito solo, ¿quién mejor que el desvergonzado de Blaise Zabini como canguro?Continuación de Gatito, pero todo se centrará en esta nueva pareja.Disclaimer: el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.





	1. Chapter 1

—No—dijo Harry con rotundidad.

—Eres insoportable, Potter—bufó Draco molesto.

—Seguro que lo mata de hambre—seguía Harry.

—Él también ha tenido mascotas.

Harry lo miraba con recelo y suspicacia. Bueno podía ser que Blaise hubiera tenido mascota pero la tasa de mortalidad de las mismas era alta.

—No voy a renunciar a esas vacaciones, me las merezco y quiero que mi novio venga conmigo—dijo Draco hastiado—¿Es mucho pedir?

Harry lo miraba sentado en el sofá, estaba molesto pero también conmovido. Amaba a Draco sobre todas las cosas, y lo había demostrado, con creces. Aún había quien los miraba mal tras la guerra. Pero no se atrevían a decirle nada delante de él. El apellido Malfoy había caído en picado, los otros dos integrantes habían sido deportados de Inglaterra, no sin antes desheredar a Draco.

Cuando el rubio decidió poner a Harry por delante de su familia en su quinto año, había firmado su sentencia. Ellos habían vencido pero dejar a tu familia, por mala que fuera no era fácil.

Una cosa que Harry había aprendido de la gente, en general y más en grupo, es que eran imbéciles. Imbéciles a los que había prometido proteger, pero imbéciles al fin y al cabo.

Draco estudió leyes a la vez que él se hacía auror, por primera vez había ahorrado dinero suficiente para invitar a Harry a unas vacaciones. El rubio seguía tan orgulloso como siempre, y a pesar de la fortuna de Harry, se empeñaba en costearlo él.

Le amaba sobre todas las cosas, lo sabía Dios. Pero lo que le pedía era complicado.

Gatito estaba acurrucado sobre sus piernas, y no podían llevárselo.

Hermione y Pansy tenían a Crookshanks y el maldito no toleraba a Gatito. No podía entenderlo, pero siempre andaban a la gresca.

Cuando había intentado llevarlo a la Madriguera se había escapado continuamente y Molly le había pedido disculpas pero no se lo iba a quedar más. Sino fuera porque adoraba a ese animalito diría que se lo estaba poniendo complicado.

Las opciones que le quedaban, Blaise Zabini, el tipo más promiscuo y sin vergüenza que conocía y Ron Weasley que no podía ver a Draco.

Esta vez Ron no la había tomado contra él, pero culpaba a Draco de que Hermione le hubiera dejado por Pansy. Increíble pero cierto, y Draco no había tenido nunca paciencia para ese tipo de cosas.

Cada vez que se veían acababan enzarzados en una interminable pelea absurda y ridícula, y Harry ya se estaba hartando también.

Cuando lo sugirió como opción, Draco puso el grito en el cielo, "sobre su cadáver entraría Ron a su casa"

—Draco...—dijo levantándose del sofá abrazándole por detrás—. No hay nada que más quiera que irme contigo a esas vacaciones.

—Pues no lo parece—dijo refunfuñando.

—¿Confías en Blaise?

—Ya sabes que sí, he confiado mi vida a él en más de una ocasión, no sé porque no podemos confiarle a Gatito. —Este abrió sus ojitos y maulló.

Ambos le miraron.

—De acuerdo, Blaise puede venir a quedarse con él, pero voy a poner una condición. De las tres semanas que nos vamos, Ron vendrá un día de cada una de ellas—lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que Draco se pusiera a discutir—. Es razonable, solo serán tres días y solo unas horas.

Draco estaba tenso, el pelirrojo era como un puñetero grano en el culo. Había intentado llevarse bien con él por Harry, pero el cretino lo ponía tan complicado.

Tendría unas palabras con Blaise, si conocía a alguien que pudiera jugársela a Ron era él.

—Ve a meter en la maleta ese bañadorcito tan pequeño que te regalé—le dijo girándose entre los brazos de Harry. Daba igual los años que llevaran juntos, aquel hombre entre sus brazos era todo para él. Lo vio sonrojarse, matando lores oscuros, siendo el mago más poderoso y sonrojándose cuando Draco le provocaba.

—No pienso ponerme eso en público—dijo Harry siendo ahora el que quería huir de los brazo de Draco.

—Oh sí, sí que te lo vas a poner—dijo Draco apretándole su redondo culito—. Yo también sé poner condiciones, ¿sabes?

Le encantaba ponerlo nervioso, Harry era tan tímido a pesar del hermoso cuerpo que se gastaba que era casi cómico, casi porque para Draco era adorable y excitante al mismo tiempo.

—Draco, ese bañador no deja nada a la imaginación—se quejó, pero ya notaba como estaba excitado.

—Esa es la idea, cariño—dijo bajándole el pantalón de un solo tirón para dejar la carne fibrosa al aire.

—Eres un pervertido, te gusta exhibir a tu novio—dijo mientras se frotaba contra Draco.

—Al cuarto—demandó Draco dándole una nalgada mientras se desnudaba a sí mismo.

Harry adoraba cuando Draco se ponía demandante, se salió de sus propios pantalones mientras caminaba hacia la habitación. Sí, si esa era la antesala de las vacaciones iban a ser unas semanas excelentes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, Gatito se desperezó. Sus humanos se iban y le iban a dejar con esos dos humanos extraños. El pelirrojo era agradable siempre le acariciaba cuando iba a verlos, pero últimamente solo gritaba y gritaba. Al otro lo había visto poco, pero quizás podría ser divertido. Hacía tiempo que no hacía de las suyas y tenía que ponerse al día. No como ese tonto gato de Crookshanks que se creía muy listo.


	2. Chapter 2

A Blaise realmente la propuesta de Draco le venía de perlas, con sus escasas posesiones llevaba tiempo quedándose con Theo y su ultra-mega-pegajoso novio, Neville.

Pero notaba que estaban llegando todos a un límite, no ayuda ciertamente que Blaise se hubiera acostado con ambos, por separado, en el pasado.

Así que la propuesta de Draco le venía bien, y le daba tiempo para buscarse algo para él.

Su madre le había echado de casa, y bueno, no es como si él quisiera volver. Era una completa hipócrita cuestionando su estilo de vida "promiscuo" "cantamañanas" —Hola, señora que cada día cambia de marido, mírate a un espejo—fue su respuesta y ella le puso de patitas en la calle para que reflexionara.

Reconocía que sentía pereza de tener que buscar un apartamento, y que en el fondo no le gustaba estar solo.

Cogió sus bártulos y se despidió de sus amigos, y se alegraba de irse, Neville podría ser apodado "babosa melosa", no entendía como la gente aguantaba estar en pareja de ese modo.

Se alegraba de que al menos este tuviera alergia a los gatos y fuera él el elegido para irse.

Se metió en la chimenea para aparecer en la casa de Draco y Harry.

—Wow, vivir aquí me va a encantar—dijo nada más salir.

Le miraba un molesto Harry Potter, el cabrón era guapo, pero no lo había podido catar, de hecho ni se le pasaba por la cabeza coquetearle, apreciaba mucho sus huevos y su amistad con Draco.

Pero con su actual cara de haba no es que se viera muy apetecible.

—Zabini, no la líes...—dijo este antes de que apareciera su amigo por la puerta.

—Blaise—le saludó Draco abrazándole.

Theo y Blaise eran sus mejores amigos, con Pansy tenía una relación extraña, puesto que a pesar de ser chico de una sola noche, con ella estuvo por meses. A pesar de todo, la quería y con su actual novia las cosas se habían relajado bastante.

—Ven, te enseñaré dónde vas a quedarte—le acompañó Draco.

—¿Podré hacer cosas sucias en vuestra cama?—dijo encogiéndose cuando Potter le tiró un cojín que le dio en pleno cogote.

—Ese novio tuyo no tiene sentido del humor...

—Blaise, no lo pongas peor, no sabes lo que me ha costado convencerle—dijo este riéndose—. Tengo que contarte un detallito, vas a tener una visita pelirroja de vez en cuando.

—Dime que es la buenorra de Weasley—dijo este codicioso.

—Más bien su hermano—dijo Draco, Blaise ató cabos, y no, ¿en serio? En serio que con la familia de bombones que eran los Weasley le tenía que tocar de acompañante Ron "amargado" Weasley.

—Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto—bufó Blaise.

—Vendrá los jueves.—Los ojos plateados de Draco le decían que a él le gustaba tan poco como a Blaise—Tengo que pedirte un gran favor—ese tono malévolo le iba gustando mucho más.

—Cuenta...

—Desquícialo, no sé que hagas, pero confío en ti—le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Bueno, Blaise tenía varios talentos, uno era llevarse a la cama a cualquiera y otro ser una mosca cojonera, esas semanas iba a poder desarrollarlo a su gusto.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron estaba trabajando en la tienda, siempre había pensado que aquello iba a ser temporal. Ayudar a George al principio, pero se había acomodado y ahora se veía allí atrapado entre miles de artículos de broma, niños chillones y su hermano que era el colmo de la alegría.

Lo único que desentonaba allí era él, se estaba convirtiendo en una versión empeorada de Percy.

Bufó, estaba tan harto de su vida. Vivir rodeado de risas y alegría cuando uno estaba hecho mierda no era lo mejor, no al menos para él.

—Niño, no toques eso–gritó a un chico que estaba por tirar el contenido de un estante que acaba de colocar por enésima vez.

Sintió uno de los largos brazos de su hermano.

—Ron, afloja o espantarás a la clientela—le susurró con una sonrisa.

—Ya, ya....

Se fue hacia la trastienda, estaba en uno de esos días donde todo le sentaba mal. Debía reconocer que eran la mayoría, pero sinceramente no sabía como pararlo. Se recordaba a aquel tiempo en el que tuvieron que cargar el medallón por media Inglaterra. El problema es que ahora no tenía ningún horrocrux al que echarle la culpa.

Reconocía que estaba tomándoselo fatal, a pesar del tiempo, su ruptura con Hermione le había destrozado. Él se imaginaba casándose con ella y teniendo varios pelirrojos que le quisieran.

Pero, no, ella le había dejado y se había ido con Pansy Parkinson. Malo es que le dejara, pero por una mujer ¿en serio? ¿No había entendido nada durante esos años?

Sabía que aquella inquina hacia Malfoy era hasta cierto punto absurda, pero no podía evitarlo, él las había presentado después de años en los que no se habían relacionado a pesar de ser amigas de ambos.

Ellos no estaban bien, no era tan idiota como para no notarlo, pero siempre pensó que podrían haberlo solucionado si Malfoy no hubiera mediado. Esa serpiente siempre había sido mezquina, y además Harry bebía los vientos por él.

Cuando Harry le había dicho que se iban de vacaciones y que le habían pedido a Zabini que se quedara con Gatito, se sintió realmente dolido. Lo cierto es que después de Cros,.. pensaba que los gatos no eran lo suyo, pero ese bichito era adorable.

Podía entender que después de la última pelea con el oxigenado este no lo quería en su casa. A pesar de eso, Harry no confiaba en Zabini, él tampoco lo hacía en realidad. Ese tipo lo ponía nervioso desde siempre y dudaba que supiera ni cuidarse de sí mismo.

Iría para echar un vistazo de que Gatito estuviera bien, también podría salir de su rutina.

Había vuelto a vivir a la Madriguera cuando él y Hermione habían roto y aún no encontraba la energía para irse de casa de sus padres aunque no era la mejor de las situaciones.

Ver a tus padres darse arrumacos más allá de los que tus ojos están dispuestos a ver, era cuanto menos material para pesadillas.

—Ron—gritó George—trae dos cajas de chocolates rompedientes.

—Ya voy, ya voy—dijo resignado Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise estaba mirando fijamente a ese animalillo que lo había llevado hasta la casa de Draco.

Pansy y Theo lo adoraban, y la verdad es que él no le encontraba mucho chiste. Era un gato negro como cualquier otro. Llevaba horas durmiendo, por él genial, casa y comida gratis durante tres semanas.

Pero aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente aburrido, cuando iba a marcharse el animal se despertaba y le ponía cara de puchero, ¿un gato podía hacer eso?

Solo pensaba en la bronca que le iba a poder caer de Potter porque le había causado una depresión al consentido minino y le entraba dolor de cabeza.

Además el puñetero había encontrado una cama en su regazo, ¿no había sitios mullidos donde dormir?

El retumbar de las llamas en la chimenea le avisaba que alguien estaba por llegar.

Cuando una mata de pelo naranja apareció se acordó de que el Weasley amargado tenía que pasarse por allí y él tenía como misión molestarlo. Pero casi se alegró de ver a alguien que no fuera ese saco de pelo negro dormilón.

—Zabini—saludó Ron cuando salió completamente.

—Por fin, quítame este bicho de encima—dijo Blaise—se ha creído que soy su cama.

Gatito había saltado de su regazo para ir a frotarse contra las piernas de Ron, este bajó para tomarlo en sus brazos.

—No sé cómo se han atrevido a dejarte a ti al cuidado de Gatito, se ve que no es lo tuyo—dijo acariciando al animalito mientras este ronroneaba y maullaba como quejándose de los malos tratos recibidos por el moreno.

Gato ingrato, no lo había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra y ahora se hacía el ofendido con Ron como un niño chivato.

Blaise se sacudió los pelos que regaban su ropa, encima eso, iba forrado de pelo negro.

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio algo que no había podido creer ni aunque se lo hubiera contado su mejor amigo.

El amargado tenía una linda sonrisa mientras le decía bobadas al gato que se frotaba contra su cara. Era lindo, sí.

Se quedó mirándolo con cara de sorna, ya tenía claro cómo iba a molestarlo. Cuando este lo miró su expresión cambió a la de amargado que tenía patentada.

—¿Qué?—le bufó.

—Linda sonrisa, gatito—le dijo coqueto, la cara de Ron pasó de la sorpresa, al sonrojo para finalmente acabar en una de enfado realmente chistosa.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo llevándose al animal en brazos, dejando el salón de la casa.

Blaise se rió, aquello podría ser divertido después de todo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ron estaba molesto, había soltado a Gatito.

Molesto porque sabía que Blaise se estaba burlando de él, sabía que se había sonrojado, pero no se hubiera esperado esas palabras. Y menos que se burlara coqueteándole.

¿Qué se había creído que era?

Le daba pena Gatito pero no estaba de humor de tener que ir hasta allí para que alguien se burlara de él.

Estaba revisando la comida y el agua del animal, cuando notó que el idiota ese entraba a la cocina.

—¿Crees que lo estoy matando de hambre?—dijo Blaise.

—No me extrañaría...

—Me ofendes—dijo riéndose el moreno más cerca de lo que a Ron le parecía apropiado, así que se separó.

—¿Te pongo nervioso, Ron?—le dijo este con la voz ronca poniendo sus dos manos sobre la encimera de la cocina, dejando aprisionado a Ron entre ellas.

Ron no lo miró, estaba sobre las cosas de Gatito y o se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba o tenía pocas opciones de salir de allí.

Lo que no quería es que le viera de nuevo sonrojado, ¿venga en serio, Ron?

Por un momento se acordó de lo que le había contado Neville.

"Cuando te habla así te derrites y haces lo que quiere, es un capullo, pero Merlín, es una fiera en la cama"

Tragó saliva, a él no le había dado nunca por experimentar por ese lado, la única persona con la que había tenido relaciones sexuales había sido con Hermione.

—Déjame, Zabini—le empujó saliendo de esa situación incómoda. Pero no puedo evitar imaginarse siendo seducido por el moreno, realmente debía buscarse una vida sentimental o al menos un revolcón como todos le habían sugerido, porque si reaccionaba así con alguien como el Slytherin es que estaba fatal.


	6. Chapter 6

A Blaise le había resultado divertida la reacción del pelirrojo, se fue de allí todo azorado por el obvio coqueteo que le había dado.

La verdad es que, sí, le había parecido linda su sonrisa, pero no era para nada su tipo. A Blaise los hombres le gustaban más suaves, y ese pelirrojo parecía una roca de pinchos, y demasiado alto para su gusto.

Pero iba a molestarle cada vez que pudiera.

Gatito le maulló, jodido animal parecía como si le leyera el pensamiento y le estuviera regañando, ¿tendría alguna conexión con su dueño? Porque por un momento pareciera que le estaban mirando los ojillos verdes de Potter recriminándole.

Santa Morgana, estar tanto tiempo allí encerrado le estaba afectando a la cabeza.

Iba a salir para darse un buen homenaje, le apetecía algún muchachito moreno dulce y que gimiera mucho a ser posible.

Gatito estaba lamiéndose sus peluditas patas, nada contento por como esos dos interactuaban, el pelirrojo le gustaba mucho, siempre le miraba triste pero luego le sonreía y olía bien.

El moreno olía picante, pero era cómodo dormir sobre él y hasta le había acariciado cuando creía que Gatito estaba dormido.

Era raro verlos juntos, pero a él le gustaba, comenzó a lamerse su lomo, algo se le ocurriría.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron estaba en su buhardilla en la Madriguera, la verdad, no era la habitación que un adulto soñaría. Pero pensaba que sí cambiaba algo acabaría quedándose para siempre.

Ese impasse estaba durando demasiado, tenía dinero suficiente para alquilarse algo en el Callejón Diagón cerca de la tienda. Incluso si ahorraba podría comprarse una casa propia.

Siempre le gustó Godric's Hollow, las casa allí era acogedoras y el pueblo tranquilo.

La casa de Neville y Theodore era lo que él había deseado con Hermione, acordarse de ella le dolía, pero sabía que no iban a volver. Había visto como su ex novia miraba a la arrogante morena que ahora era su novia y reconocía que a él nunca le había mirado así.

¿Era mucho pedir que le quisieran? ¿No tenía nada que alguien pudiera querer de él?

En los últimos tiempos había llegado a la conclusión de que no, algo que siempre había rondando su mente.

"Insuficiente"

No se encontraba a la altura de los demás, nunca había sido el mejor en nada, ni con sus amigos, ni en su familia, se sentía como un relleno, alguien del que los demás podrían olvidarse y nada cambiaría.

Esos pensamientos le consumían en noches como esas, en las que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sabía que los demás no tenían la culpa, pero saber que no podía hacer nada para cambiar esa sensación de "descarte" en la vida le hacía estar siempre de mal humor. Total, ¿a quién le importaba?

Se acordó de Zabini burlándose de él con ese estúpido coqueteo, el problema es que le había gustado, le había hecho sentir, aunque solo fuera un segundo visto por otra persona. Aunque supiera que era una broma del otro, se había emocionado.

¡Qué patético!

Se giró en una cama estirada mágicamente pero que escasamente le servía ya, el crujido de esta era un sonido habitual al que se había acostumbrado.

Lo que no esperaba es que la cama no lo soportara y se rompiera, quedando doblado en dos con el culo sobre el duro suelo.

"Estupendo, Ron, estupendo" pensó mientras trataba de salir de esa trampa mortal en la que se había convertido su propia cama.


	8. Chapter 8

Maldito bicho del demonio, le había espantando a cada ligue que había llevado a esa casa. Era peor que un cinturón de castidad.

Daba igual que lo encerrara en otra habitación, acababa convirtiéndose en la misma encarnación del mal arañando a sus ligues.

A una de las chicas que llevó la tuvo que llevar a San Mungo, estaba claro que no iba a poder retomar nada desde ese punto.

Cuando el siguiente jueves llegó y vio aparecer al pelirrojo por la chimenea decidió que iba a jugar la carta de la custodia compartida.

—Este gato me odia—se quejó.

—Algo le habrás hecho—contestó Ron acariciándolo.

—¿Te quedas esta noche con él?—le dijo desesperado.

—¿Por qué?—se giró Ron sorprendido.

—"Eso"—dijo señalando a la bola de pelo—está arruinando mi vida sexual.

Ron lo miró sorprendido, y siguió acariciando su cabeza.

—No puedo quedarme...

—No me jodas, Weasley...—dijo molesto—Necesito echar un polvo y ese gato no ha hecho más que arruinarme todos mis ligues.

—¿Has traído a alguien aquí?—preguntó escandalizado Ron.

—Para lo que me ha servido, ¿te vas a quedar o no?—preguntó.

El pelirrojo lo miraba fijo.

—Bueno, la otra opción es que te ofrezcas voluntario y me dejes tu culito—dijo Blaise para picarlo—¿Qué me dices?

La boca de Ron se había abierto dejándole cara de tonto, para luego ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

—Me quedo una noche—dijo carraspeando y abandonando la habitación.

Blaise se rió para sí mismo, pero no sin antes echarle por primera vez una ojeada al culo del pelirrojo. Realmente no tenía mal culo, podría quedarse y hacerle que le rogara. Quizás no fuera tan mala idea.

—¿Eso es que te ofreces voluntario?—gritó desde su sitio.

La maldición que le dio de lleno en la entrepierna le quitó cualquier idea al respecto de intimar con ese tipo, no le extrañaba que se llevara bien con Gatito, los dos tenían fijación con que no echara un maldito polvo.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron se había quedado en la habitación de invitados de Harry y Draco, había avisado en su casa que no dormiría allí y le había molestado la alegría que había mostrado su madre.

Si tu madre se emociona más que tú con la idea de que tengas una noche de sexo, es que algo no anda bien.

El problema es que esa noche no era para él, sino para el idiota de Zabini.

Aquel imbécil que en vez de usar la habitación de invitados se había instalado en la de la pareja, y luego era él a quien le habían vetado la entrada en esa casa.

No pudo dejar de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo el tipo, cuando se había burlado insinuándole querer sexo con él, había tenido un problema en sus pantalones.

Como si su vida no diera ya suficiente asco, ¿ahora encima le gustaba el impresentable de Blaise Zabini?

No pudo evitar imaginar la escena que le había propuesto, lo malo es que al final no era su cuerpo el que aparecía sino el de cualquier otra persona.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que sí? Seguro que el que se atragantaba con sus palabras era él, quizás tuviera que fastidiarle alguna vez.

Lo malo es que temía demasiado la reacción del otro, Ron sabía que era una broma, algo para molestarlo, pero verle la cara cuando se diera cuenta de que no le tocaría ni con un palo era demasiado, su autoestima ya estaba suficientemente dañada, gracias.

Se quedó dormido, esa cama era mucho más cómoda que la suya y de un tamaño apropiado para él.


	10. Chapter 10

No oyó cuando Blaise apareció por la chimenea de madrugada.

La ropa estaba un tanto arrugada, el sexo rápido en baños de discotecas era una práctica a la que solo recurría cuando estaba muy desesperado. Era incómodo aunque excitante, esa noche se había ido con un tipo pelirrojo, y todo iba bien hasta que cuando se estaba corriendo en el tipo dijo el nombre del hombre que dormía en la habitación de invitados.

¿Quién elegía una cama pequeña teniendo la majestuosa cama de matrimonio tamaño XL de la pareja?

Abrió la puerta, él mismo se había sorprendido de estar pensando en él, no podía decirse que fuera alguien atractivo. Aunque viéndolo dormido, sin su rostro fruncido o esa cara de culo contaste era un poco lindo.

Los finos labios entreabiertos y la respiración regular, quizás algo más que lindo. Sin poder evitarlo alzó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, una camiseta blanca y unos pequeños calzoncillos del mismo color, sobre unas largas piernas delgadas pero fibrosas.

Su entrepierna se despertó a pesar de haberse sentido satisfecho después de ese rápido encuentro.

Estuvo tentado de comenzar a tocarlo, pero en el fondo quería que el otro fuera quien lo deseara. Se divertía molestándolo, pero no tenía claro que el tipo quisiera nada más a pesar de sus sonrojos.

En cualquier caso quería que lo mirara y lo deseara, no despertarlo excitado y dormido. No quería reclamaciones al día siguiente.

Lo volvió a tapar y abandonó la habitación.

Ron abrió los ojos, había sentido como era destapado, lo había pillado mirándolo y no sabía porque no le dijo nada, cuando sus ojos le recorrieron pensó que quizás comenzara a tocarlo, pero cuando los ojos marrones ascendieron él cerró los suyos.

Cuando sintió como nuevamente era tapado por las sábanas, se sintió desilusionado. La puerta cerrándose y sabiéndose solo de nuevo.

"Insuficiente" pensó triste.


	11. Chapter 11

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó Ron ya no estaba, se había arrepentido de no haber hecho lo que había deseado toda la noche.

Ese ataque de decencia no era para nada su estilo, sabía que hubiera disfrutado de sus atenciones. Siempre había sido así, había estado con tipos heterosexuales que le habían rogado por más mientras se lo hacía como para no tener fe en sí mismo.

Intentó olvidarse del tema mientras bebía una taza doble de café, esa sería su última semana allí. Y tenía que empezar a pensar donde se quedaría.

Quizás fuera hora de buscarse un sitio para él, podría hablar con Pansy y pedirle consejo inmobiliario. La chica era un lince para las propiedades, nunca había tenido necesidad de ella porque su madre casi nunca estaba en la casa familiar de Londres.

A pesar de todo, él seguía teniendo su herencia intacta.

Estaba por llamarla cuando se dio cuenta de que la bola de pelo estaba extraña.

No había ido a saludarlo como siempre, era lo más parecido a una lapa felina que había visto nunca y lo seguía hasta cuando iba al baño.

No verlo le preocupó, Merlín, si se hubiera escapado Potter le iba a matar, y luego Draco le iba a revivir y volver a matarle por irresponsable.

—Gatito....—dijo en voz alta—Gatito, ¿dónde estás?

Nada, ayer cuando llegó lo había visto, estaba durmiendo con Ron, no podía haberse escapado después, ¿verdad?

Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso, abrió todas las puertas, nada, ni rastro.

Empezó a sudar frío, maldita bolita de pelo, si le pasaba algo no iba a poder perdonárselo.

—Gatito, por favor—suplicó—aparece.

Comprobó ventanas y puertas pero todas estaban cerradas.

Se dirigió a la chimenea, solo se le ocurría algo que pudiera hacer.

Tras lanzar un puñado de polvos flu dijo la dirección del único lugar donde pensó encontraría ayuda.

—Sortilegios Weasley—dijo antes de desaparecer.


	12. Chapter 12

—Ron—gritó saliendo corriendo, no se había fijado en que aún no habían abierto, y que un sorprendido George Weasley le miraba.

—Vaya, vaya, ya decía yo que últimamente esta raro—dijo el mayor con sorna.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó sin hacer caso a las indirectas del otro Weasley.

—En el almacén—dijo este—¿Sabes que vas en ropa interior?

Blaise se miró, no se había vestido cuando había salido de la cama como era su costumbre. Pero en ese momento le daba igual.

No dijo nada y se fue a lo que supuso sería el almacén.

Cuando abrió la puerta un más que sorprendido Ron lo miró sin entender nada.

—Gatito—dijo solamente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?—dijo completamente blanco.

—No lo encuentro, ¿Cuándo te fuiste lo viste?—preguntó.

Ron hizo memoria, pero no lo recordaba se fue tan pronto como se despertó no tenía ganas de ver al tipo que ahora tenía delante, nada más y nada menos casi desnudo. A pesar de la preocupación no pudo dejar de notar que el maldito era un ejemplar masculino más allá de lo deseable. ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los hombre Ron? Pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse.

—No lo recuerdo—dijo comenzando a andar hacia la chimenea.

Antes de decir nada, el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido, y Blaise se dio cuenta que el tipo era alguien que reaccionaba de manera rápida, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Pero antes de recoger un puñado de polvos flu recordó que por nada no era miembro del trío de oro que acabó con Quién-tú-sabes.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron se dedicó a mirar en los mismos sitios que había mirado ya Blaise, y no dejaba de decírselo.

—Porque miremos dos veces no perdemos nada—dijo molesto Ron.

—Me van a matar—dijo Blaise con temor.

—Deberían—respondió por lo bajo Ron.

—No ayudas...

—Pensaba que a eso había venido—le rebatió, la tensión era cada vez más grande.

—No lo parece, yo no he perdido a Gatito, él se ha ido—dijo realmente molesto Blaise—Y que yo supiera él estaba a tu cuidado esta noche.

—Estaba conmigo cuando llegaste—le espetó Ron, se estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad, ¿le estaba acusando a él de perder a Gatito?

—¿Me oíste?—dijo este sorprendido.

—No sabía que lo tuyo fuera el vouyerismo—a pesar de la morena piel de Blaise notó como se sonrojaba, "touché" pensó. Al fin se la había devuelto.

—Solo cuando hay algo que ver—rebatió—Lo que no es el caso.

"Ouch" vale, era la opción que ya sabía que iba a ocurrir, pero quería devolvérsela y decirle algo desagradable. Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera escuchado un maullido lastimero en ese momento.

Ambos se miraron, no habían acabado con esa estúpida disputa infantil, pero escuchar posiblemente a Gatito fue una alegría.

Ambos corrieron buscando el sonido, se pararon en seco chocándose cuando volvieron a escucharlo.

—Por ahí—dijo Blaise, agarrándole.

Imposiblemente Gatito estaba en la cornisa de la ventana, maldito gato ¿cómo había llegado allí si todas las ventanas estaban cerradas?

—Lánzame un incarcero por la cintura—dijo Ron.

—¿Qué?—le contestó Blaise.

—¿Prefieres salir tú a por él?

Blaise salió corriendo a por su varita, cuando volvió lo encontró con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, corrió a tomarlo por la cintura.

—¿Estás loco? vas a caerte. —Este lo miró por encima del hombro mientras Blaise seguía sosteniéndolo.

—El incarcero—dijo en voz baja, las manos sobre la cintura eran grandes, fuertes y cálidas. Le gustó demasiado el toque, y no quería dejarse llevar por la imaginación.

Miró a Gatito, parecía asustado con el pelaje sucio y apelmazado, no dejaba de maullar desde que los había visto.

Sintió el hechizo rodeándole.

—No me dejes caer—pidió.

—Te tengo—mierda, había sonado demasiado intenso.

Ron se encaramó al alféizar de la ventana, era alto pero aún así esas ventanas eran más altas que él.

Se alzó y estiró todo lo que pudo agarrándose con una mano y extendiendo la otra hacía el animal que le miraba asustado.

—Vamos Gatito, ya estoy aquí, ven, por favor—parecía que el animal no iba a moverse pero se movió lentamente acercándose a él, a punto de agarrarlo una patita se le resbaló pero Ron fue más rápido y lo cogió por el cuello.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, agarró a Gatito abrazándolo fuertemente contra él y dio marcha atrás.

No había ni un metro de distancia pero dejó de sentir el hechizo sobre su cintura para notar de nuevo los brazos del moreno que lo agarraba con fuerza para ayudarlo a meterse dentro de la casa.

Ambos quedaron abrazados, con Gatito en medio.

—Maldito gato—dijo Blaise sin soltarlos.

Ron se rió nervioso, dándose cuenta de que estaban a salvo, Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó su nuca. Lo siguiente que notó fueron sus labios besándolo desesperadamente, y se abandonó al beso, demasiado bueno, no sabía que lo había estado deseando tanto.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaise había cerrado todas las ventanas, había limpiado a Gatito y dejado sobre una manta.

Aún podía notar los labios de Ron contra los suyos, lo había besado. Realmente no sabía si había sido por la alegría de que hubieran encontrado a Gatito, por que el pelirrojo no se hubiera caído al vacío, o porque de tan cerca sus labios le habían parecido los más apetecibles que había visto nunca.

Sea como fuere, le había respondido y ahí Blaise se había olvidado el porqué y había disfrutado de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo había apretado tanto que casi aplastan al minino.

Se separaron, demasiado pronto para él, hubiera lanzado al animal al sofá y hubiera seguido besándose todo el día.

—Tengo que irme—dijo Ron.

—¿Qué?—no entendía qué quería decir, ¿irse? Solo habían comenzado.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar.—Pero Blaise no lo soltaba.

—Tómate el día libre—pidió. ¿Había sonado a ruego? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Blaise Zabini?

—No puedo—dijo mientras se escapaba de sus brazos.

Blaise se comenzó a sentir algo estúpido y no recordaba una situación como esa desde... bien, desde nunca. Nadie a quien hubiera besado había elegido ir a trabajar en vez de quedarse con él.

—Ven luego—pidió, en serio, cállate ya, se amonestó mentalmente Blaise–. No estoy seguro de que Gatito esté bien del todo.

—Vale—dijo en voz baja Ron mientras dejaba al animal en su cama—Pórtate bien—le dijo acariciándole.

Antes de irse por la chimenea le miró y Blaise pensó que apenas conocía a ese mago al que acaba de besar.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron no quiso hablar con George, bastante tenía con lidiar consigo mismo.

Se habían dejado llevar por la emoción, eso era lo que había pasado, la adrenalina les había tomado completamente. Estaba seguro de que el moreno era alguien que besaba habitualmente, pero para él, había sido increíble. No recordaba haber dado nunca un beso como ese, uno donde nunca se tenía suficiente.

Una sonrisa tonta toda la mañana le acompañó, intentó decirse a sí mismo que era cosa del momento, algo que no iba a volver a ocurrir.

La conversación previa a encontrar a Gatito le había dejado claro que él no era del tipo del moreno. Pero aún así no podía olvidar el beso y cómo le pidió que se quedara. Solo pensar en que había dicho que iría esa noche le hacía ponerse nervioso.

—Sea lo que sea, me gusta—le dijo George.

—No digas tonterías—se defendió Ron.

—Jordan dice que no hay nadie como Zabini para quitarte las telarañas—dijo riéndose y dándole un codazo—. Pero no te enamores, no es de esos.

Las palabras de ánimo y precaución de su hermano le sentaron como un balde de agua fría.

Ni se iba a acostar con Zabini, ni mucho menos se iba a enamorar de él, pero que tuviera tanta gente que hablara de sus dotes amatorias le molestó, no sabía bien porqué, pero le molestó.

Un regusto amargo se mezcló con las cosquillas en su estómago, una mezcla desagradable, sinceramente.

Sin embargo iría a casa de Harry, quería comprobar como estaba Gatito, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que la pareja volviera.

Se decía eso mientras recogía todo, no podía alargarlo más, todo estaba en orden y se hacía tarde.

Cuando salió por la chimenea, Blaise tenía a Gatito entre sus brazos, la imagen le pareció demasiado tierna para venir de alguien como Zabini.

—Has venido—dijo este mirándole.

—Dije que lo haría—dijo arrepintiéndose de haber ido, ahora se sentía como un idiota allí.

Blaise dejó a Gatito en el sofá, y se levantó, se acercó a Ron y este no se movió. Atrapado por sus ojos color chocolate, un par de centímetros más bajo que él, era realmente atractivo.

Sintió como lo tomaba de las caderas y suprimía la distancia entre sus labios. De nuevo, un beso como no había dado antes.

Le daba igual que aquello para él fuera el pan de cada día, le daba igual que se hubiera tirado a la mitad de sus amigos. Le daba igual que aquello no se volviera a repetir, le daba igual porque ahora era verdad.

Gatito contemplaba como esos humanos finalmente había cedido a lo que ambos querían, le había costado más de lo que había pensado. Tener que estar tanto tiempo en aquella cornisa había sido molesto y aburrido, y más tenerse que ensuciar deliberadamente.

Pero los gemidos que estaba escuchando era como esos que daban sus humanos, y luego siempre estaban contentos y juntos.

¿Quién era el mejor gato? Se dijo orgulloso el minino.


	16. Chapter 16

Tenía al pelirrojo completamente dormido entre sus brazos, no hubiera imaginado que Ron "amargado" Weasley fuera alguien que durmiera acurrucado.

Pocas veces él accedía a esas cosas, era más de invitar al amante de turno a irse con cualquier excusa. O mejor aún, irse él.

Pero había algo tierno en ese momento, algo que no podría imaginarse en sí mismo. Pero bueno, nadie lo veía, ¿cierto?

El argumento apestaba más que una poción de Neville, pero estaba demasiado a gusto como para estropear el momento.

Había estado todo el día ansioso esperando a que llegara, ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Partiendo de la base de que jamás había tenido que esperar por nadie, nunca. Viendo que no llegaba y que el horario comercial había pasado de largo, imaginó que se había arrepentido y que no quería volver.

Pero cuando lo vio, solo pensó en besarlo, besarlo y no parar hasta el día siguiente. Y eso fue lo que pasó, solo que no se limitó a besarlo, no solo en sus labios. Recorrió todo el cuerpo pecoso, más excitado de lo que se recordaba.

Era como explorar una tierra virgen, y aunque el chiste era malo, y Ron era virgen en cuanto a sexo anal se refería, era más allá de eso. Los ojos azules tan limpios de todo como nunca los había visto, le pedían todo. Algo que él estaba más que dispuesto a darle.

Su sabor era delicioso, su textura suave y áspera a partes iguales. Sus largas piernas se enroscaron en su cadera, aprisionándolo y Blaise se sintió bien preparándolo para hacerlo finalmente suyo.

Tan apretado y maravilloso, no podía parar de besarlo mientras embestía suavemente al principio y fuertemente al final. Le gustó demasiado como sonaba su nombre en la voz desgarrada por el placer de Ron.

Y ahora lo tenía dormido a su lado, relajado y cálido, no lo hubiera imaginado hacía tan solo unas semanas. Incluso unos días, siendo sinceros.

Los claros orbes le miraron adormilados, solo lo acarició y lo apretó contra sí mismo.

Definitivamente, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Blaise?

—Duérmete—le susurró mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Los labios del pelirrojo besaron perezosamente su cuello antes de quedarse completamente dormido de nuevo.

Mierda, era demasiado tierno, pero iba a querer más de eso.


	17. Chapter 17

Ron se despertó sintiendo como era acariciado, notaba el área algo dolorida y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo penetrado suavemente por unos dedos que reconoció enseguida.

—Blaise—gimió queriendo decirle que parara, pero pensándolo mejor, no había razón, no quería que parara, era demasiado bueno.

—¿Me quieres de nuevo dentro?—le preguntó rozándole su erección.

No sabía desde cuando se había convertido en la parte pasiva de un acto sexual, pero se sentía tan bien que le daba igual. La noche antes se había dejado llevar por las caricias expertas del moreno y no había habido momento de duda, lo había llevado tan al borde que a punto estuvo de suplicar que se lo follara. Gracias a Merlín no hizo falta, ahora parecía que quería que se lo pidiera.

—Sí.—No iba a engañarlos a ninguno de los dos, lo quería. Le había dado un placer tan diferente y exquisito que se había corrido mientras lo penetraba sin control. Sí, quería más de eso.

Se sentía de gelatina, con su entrada dilatada y con la cabeza caliente de Blaise acariciándole. Notó como esta se abría paso dentro de él, sin que el moreno le soltara. Su brazo apretándolo por el pecho contra él y arrancándole el aliento.

Un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal y un gemido tan ronco de parte de Blaise le puso los vellos de punta.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, acogiéndole del todo en su interior los gruesos labios besaron su largo cuello, despertando nuevas sensaciones. Por otro lado, la mano del moreno acariciaba su más que despierta erección. Demasiado para él, comenzó a moverse.

—Así, muévete—le dijo excitado contra su cuello—Métetela.

Ron no estaba acostumbrado a hablar durante el sexo, pero el lenguaje sucio de Blaise era demasiado erótico. E hizo lo que le pidió, balancearse sacando y metiendo su pene dentro de él. Era más grande y grueso que él, sorprendido que pudiera acogerle completamente, pero tragándolo sin parar.

Estaban de lado, tal y como habían estado dormidos. Pero Blaise lo agarró de la cintura sin sacársela poniéndolo en cuatro, completamente expuesto. Iniciando un ritmo que le hizo gemir descontroladamente. De nuevo dándole en aquel punto que le hacía ver las estrellas.

—Sí, gime fuerte para mí—pidió Blaise, y Ron se dio cuenta que lo haría, cualquier cosa que le pidiera en ese momento y sonrió, demasiado bueno.


	18. Chapter 18

Blaise limpiaba los restos de semen de sus cuerpos, y a pesar de haberse corrido ya tenía ganas de más. No hubiera pensado que el sexo con Ron pudiera ser así, tan excitante y adictivo. El pelirrojo lo miraba completamente relajado.

Blaise bajó a sus labios besándolo dulcemente, ¿no se cansaba de sus besos?

—No vayas a trabajar—era la segunda vez que le pedía lo mismo. Pero esta vez esperaba que aceptara quedarse, no quería dejarlo escapar.—No aceptaré un no por respuesta—dijo besándole de nuevo—Además no creo que puedas andar correctamente...

—No digas tonterías, seguro que puedo—dijo Ron alzando una ceja e incorporándose, pero un gesto adolorido tomó su rostro.

Al tratar de ponerse de pie ocurrió lo que Blaise había dicho, le costó andar y se veía tan cómico dando pasos como si acabara de bajar de un caballo.

—Te lo dije—lo contemplaba completamente desnudo.

—Me las pagarás—dijo bufando Ron, pero no había rastro de ese mal humor que le caracterizaba.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo pague?—dijo de modo pervertido Blaise abriendo completamente sus piernas, Ron iba a contestarle pero perdió pie, Blaise rápidamente estuvo a su lado y pasó uno de sus pálidos brazos por sus hombros sosteniéndolo mientras con su brazo lo agarraba por el costado.

—Quizás me tome el día libre—contestó en voz baja. Blaise sonrió encantado mientras lo acompañaba al baño.

No iba a dejarlo irse por más de un día, eso lo tenía claro, el motivo le daba igual, estaba a gusto y quería disfrutarlo más.

—Probemos esa bañera enorme que tienen—propuso.

—Van a matarnos—dijo Ron.

—Muy probablemente—se rió Blaise, ya se imaginaba la cara de su amigo que le había pedido que molestara al pelirrojo, nunca imaginó que molestarlo fuera algo tan delicioso.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron dejó la casa de Harry y Draco dos días después, ¿podría decir que fueron los mejores días de su vida?

Sí, nunca había tenido tanto sexo, bueno, nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre y jamás se imaginó teniéndolo. Pero no sabía si era porque había sido con Blaise o por el mismo acto en sí. Lo que sí sabía es que había sido estupendo.

Aún estaba algo dolorido, ese pervertido nunca tenía suficiente, y él no se había negado ni una sola de las veces.

Le había gustado que Blaise hubiera estado continuamente queriendo tocarle, besarle, chuparle y penetrarle. Era extraño, incluso algo incómodo, pero había disfrutado todas sus atenciones y demandas.

Cuando entró a la tienda, George lo miraba atentamente.

—El hermano pródigo—dijo entre sonrisas—Cuenta.

—No te voy a contar nada—dijo Ron molesto.

—Oh, el tímido Ronnie—le zarandeó su hermano—Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto como para pasarte dos días con él. ¿Entonces eres gay?

Ron lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿gay? Había tenido sexo por más de 48 horas con un tipo, sí, pero no sabía si eso era ser gay o no.

—No quiero hablar más de esto, George, trabajemos y haz como si nada, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo...—dijo dándose por vencido—En cualquier caso ahora tienes el doble de oportunidades, hermanito.

Ron no paró de pensar sobre ello toda la mañana, ni siquiera los molestos niños le importaban.

Harry y Draco volverían a finales de esa semana, y cayó en la cuenta que Blaise se iría de aquella casa.

Ellos solo se habían despedido, no habían hablado nada, ¿había algo más que hablar? ¿Se volvería a repetir? ¿Quería repetir?

Se sentía confuso, pues creía que sí, él querría repetir, pero tampoco sabía qué significaba eso. Cuando Hermione y él se besaron, inmediatamente se hicieron pareja. Ahora que había compartido mucho más que eso con Zabini, ¿qué eran?

Realmente tenía un desconocimiento absoluto de qué hacer en esas situaciones, recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano "no es de los que se enamoran". No es como si él tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, ¿verdad? De hecho, ni siquiera se habían llevado bien.

Antes de cerrar la tienda apareció Jordan, el mejor amigo de George. No era raro verlo aparecer al final del día para irse con su hermano a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante.

Jordan era un tipo divertido y abiertamente gay, ¿le resultaba atractivo? Ron lo evaluó, era guapo, suponía, pero nada que ver con Blaise, este tenía algo diferente.

—Dice George que tenemos amigos en común—dijo con un tono jocoso, Ron fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. Menudo maldito boca de buzón.

Ron se volvió de su color favorito en los últimos tiempos, rojo.

—Ese Zabini te hace tambalear el suelo, ¿verdad? Y lo que no es el suelo también—continuó Jordan, Ron no quería comentar con él su vida sexual, y mucho menos conocer la suya con Blaise.—Y qué tamaño...

—Basta, no creo que debamos hablar de eso—le cortó Ron.

—No te lo tomes así, todo el mundo habla de su experiencia con Zabini, es como de mala educación no hacerlo—insistió Jordan.—Oliver, Zach, Neville, Ernie, Dennis, Cho, Padma y Pavarti, creo que lo hizo con las dos a la vez, incluso tu querida Angelica, George.—Jordan reía, George aunque sonreía no parecía del todo contento y Ron estaba superado.

—Me da igual, yo no soy igual—dijo Ron.

—¿Cómo?—le dijo sorprendido Jordan.

—Yo no voy a hablar de él—dijo más convencido Ron.

—No lo hagas, Ron, sabes que te considero como un hermano—Jordan no reía ya—. No te emociones con él, no te va a corresponder, créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

—Que contigo fuera así no significa que conmigo sea igual—dijo molesto, ¿desde cuando le importaba tanto? Él no estaba enamorado, ni interesado, ni nada de nada.

—Te lo advertí, recuerda que te lo advertí—le dijo algo molesto Jordan—¿Nos vamos, George?

Ambos se fueron de la tienda, y Ron no dejó de pensar en sus palabras, Blaise había sido cariñoso con él, ¿era siempre así con todos? Sacudió esas dudas de su cabeza, ¿qué más daba? En cualquier caso, dudaba que aquello se repitiera.

El día había sido largo y solo quería descansar, se acordó en ese momento de su mal reparada cama y echó de menos aquella tan cómoda en la que había dormido esos días, la imagen de Blaise totalmente extendido sobre ella e invitándole a ir era casi real.


	20. Chapter 20

Era viernes, ese mismo domingo volverían Draco y Harry, y en honor a la verdad se había acostumbrado a esa casa. Era cómoda y ciertamente cálida. Era un hogar más que una casa. Y debía reconocer que él nunca había habitado en un lugar así.

Los recuerdos de la pareja estaban por todos lados, y aunque sus dueños no estuvieran era como si la casa los recordara.

Extraño y en cierto modo bonito, si Blaise hubiera tenido que definir el amor, hubiera sido lo que esos dos tenían. Lo había visto evolucionar en sus narices, pero jamás lo vivió en carnes propias.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que esa casa había sido testigo de su extraño episodio, el autodenominado por sí mismo "Caso Weasley", no lo había corrido como solía hacer, lo había abrazado mientras dormía, incluso había sido testigo ante sí mismo de como le decía algunas boberías para hacerlo sonreír.

—Es esta casa, Gatito, esta cosa te convierte en un ser ñoño lleno de corazones y cursilerías—el minino como ya era su costumbre, vivía sobre él. El animal ni se inmutó cuando llegó a tamaña conclusión.

Pensó que con el pelirrojo le pasaría como el resto, una vez plantada la bandera perdería interés. Pero curiosamente y molestosamente, no parecía ser así.

Era la casa, sin lugar a dudas.

Llamó a Pansy para concertar una cita su propósito de encontrar un lugar propio era cada vez más acuciante.

Gatito lo miró después de haber hablado con Pansy, necesitaba salir de allí, le había tomado cariño hasta al mismísimo saquito de pelo negro.


	21. Chapter 21

Era domingo y los chicos ya habían vuelto de sus vacaciones, Harry le había pedido que se reunieran en su casa porque quería agradecerle haber supervisado el cuidado de Gatito, y le había traído un regalo.

Ron había estado evitando volver a ir, no tenía claro nada que tuviera que ver con esos días pasados con Zabini, y finalmente había concluido que era cosa de una sola vez. Le parecía bien, una experiencia que le había abierto los ojos.

Iba a irse de la Madriguera, estaba marchitándose en vida por algo que no tenía arreglo. ¿Su novia le había dejado? Si lo comparaba con otras pérdidas, aquella no era tan dolorosa. Quería salir de ese pozo negro donde se había sumergido por voluntad propia.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero no quería tener que volver allí con él. Quizás le hubiera abierto los ojos, pero prefería tenerlo como un simple recuerdo y no quería mostrarse demasiado obvio. 

Pero no rechazó la invitación, al fin y al cabo Harry era su amigo y quería agradecerle, además quería contarle que se marchaba de casa de sus padres. Algo que Harry le había estado animando a hacer mucho tiempo. Seguro que se alegraba.

Entró por la chimenea, la última vez que salió de allí, un Blaise Zabini completamente desnudo le despedía con un beso en los labios. Ahora lo tenía allí sentado, completamente vestido y rodeado de sus amigos.

"Tranquilízate, Ron" se dijo a sí mismo. Harry se levantó corriendo a abrazarle acto que Ron correspondió sin dudar. Malfoy lo miraba ceñudo, pero fueron los ojos chocolates de Zabini los que le hicieron cerrar los propios mientras envolvía en sus brazos a Harry.

—Gracias Ron—le dijo Harry, y escuchó un amago de agradecimiento por parte del hurón.—Ya que estamos todos, os vamos a dar unos regalos.

El sitio que quedaba libre era al lado del moreno, ambos ni se saludaron y eso pareció escamar a los anfitriones.

—¿Qué tal vuestro viaje?—preguntó Blaise, Ron sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar su voz, pero no se volteó a mirarlo, y se centró en la pareja que no dejaba de tomar sus manos.

—Maravillosas—dijo Harry y comenzó a relatarles las maravillas de las Islas Eólicas en Sicilia, Ron se perdió en sus explicaciones y realmente disfrutó el modo en el que su amigo contaba todo maravillado.

Tanto él como Harry no habían salido apenas de Inglaterra, salvando su viaje a Egipto podría decir que era todo el mundo que había visto.

Quizás pudiera visitar algún país diferente en sus próximas vacaciones, sin poderlo evitar miró a su compañero de sofá, y este le devolvió la mirada.

No pudo evitar imaginar ese viaje con Zabini, era algo estúpido, lo sabía, pero la idea le removió un poco el estómago.

Draco sacó unas bolsas llenas de pasta y suvenires divertidos, ambos tomaron los suyos y agradecieron.

En ese momento se dio cuenta cómo lo estaba mirando Draco y fue consciente de que en todo el tiempo que llevaban no habían peleado ni una vez. Aquello parecía una realidad paralela muy extraña. Y el rubio debió pensar lo mismo.

Ambos ex-Slytherins abandonaron el salón mientras Harry y él seguían hablando.

—¿Todo bien, Ron? Te veo distinto—le preguntó Harry.

—Todo bien, realmente bien—sonrió—. Me voy de la Madriguera, ya era hora, ¿verdad?

—No sabes cuánto me alegro, eso solo te va a venir bien. Y mira que yo amo a tus padres, pero ...

—Ya es hora de que vuele—terminó él.

—¿No ha pasado nada realmente?—le volvió a preguntar le miraba como queriendo desentrañar un misterio—¿Has conocido a alguien?

"Hola sonrojo, ya te echaba de menos", técnicamente no había conocido a nadie nuevo, a Blaise lo conocía desde los 11 años.

—No, no, solo que me he dado cuenta que así no tiene ningún sentido estar, estoy aburrido de estar aburrido.


	22. Chapter 22

Ron fue al baño, estaba deseando irse de allí, no tenía ganas de enfrentar ni a Draco ni a Blaise, y tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder aguantar las preguntas de Harry, pero no pudo evitar oír una conversación

—... solo te dije que le molestaras, no que te acostaras con él...—escuchó la voz del rubio sorprendido.

Como si una cortina de aire frío cayera dentro de su estómago que lo dejó inmóvil en el sitio, ojalá se hubiera marchado en ese momento.

—Harry me va a matar, y no solo eso ahora me echará la culpa de que le empujé a tus brazos—seguía diciendo Draco.

—No exageres, no fue para tanto—oír a Blaise decir eso, aunque Ron ya lo supiera, escocía.

—¿Solo yo he visto como te mira? Ese tío está loco por ti.

—Creo que exageras—dijo Blaise. Pero en ese momento se calló, la puerta no estaba cerrada y escuchó la madera del suelo crujir, Ron salió de allí a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

—Ron—escuchó a Blaise llamarlo, pero ya estaba en la chimenea, la imagen que dejó atrás era algo que iba a recordar, Blaise parecía preocupado, Draco miraba a Harry y Harry le miraba a él.

No quería hablar en ese momento, sus temores de ser obvio no eran fundados, lo era y no quería tener esa conversación, no le hacía falta, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, tan solo no quería tener que estar allí parado escuchándolo. No tenía fuerza en ese momento para hacer como si le diera igual.

—No te vayas...—pero las llamas verdes no le dejaron oír más a Blaise.

—¿Me puede explicar alguien qué acaba de pasar?—preguntó Harry enfadado.

Blaise miró las llamas apenado, no quería hacerle daño a Ron, y se daba cuenta de que lo que había dicho Draco era cierto.

Pasó su mano por su corto cabello oscuro, y suspiró. No daba explicaciones, de verdad Blaise no daba explicaciones. Pero quería reconfortar al pelirrojo, no sabía cómo, pero sus tristes ojos antes de irse le molestaron demasiado, le gustaban cuando le sonreían, cuando le pedían más, cuando estaban tan cerca que casi no podía verlos.

—Harry, cariño, ellos ya son mayores...—intercedió Draco.

—No, dime que no te has acostado con él, Zabini—dijo tan bajo y tan amenazante Harry que casi estuvo tentado a esconderse tras su amigo. A él no lo hechizaría, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...—dijo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos ante la mirada colérica de Harry. Mierda, daba miedo.

—¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que Ron es una persona completamente insegura en estos momentos? ¿Es que solo puedes pensar con la polla sin entender las consecuencias que pueden tener tus actos en los demás?

Blaise no sabía qué decir, porque en el fondo, por una vez estaba de acuerdo. Se había dado cuenta de las inseguridades de Ron, se había dejado llevar aún sabiendo que podía acabar así. No había pensado ni por un momento en las consecuencias para el otro, pero es que nunca lo hacía.

—Mierda, voy a ir a hablar con él—dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

Una mano más fuerte de lo que aparentaba le retuvo.

—Un momento, ¿qué piensas decirle?—le preguntó Harry.

—Que lo siento, que no quise hacerle daño, no sé, la verdad—confesó Blaise.

—No quieres nada más con él, ¿no?—preguntó Harry algo más calmado, pero preocupado.

—Bueno... Yo...

Draco había dejado su lado para irse hacia su novio ahora ambos lo miraban sorprendidos.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo Blaise Zabini?—dijo incrédulo Draco ganándose un codazo de Harry.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay probabilidades de que quieras algo más con Ron?—cuestionó Harry.

—Estoy hecho un lío, esto es nuevo para mí—se dejó caer en el sofá que había tras de él y era la verdad no tenía experiencia con las relaciones, él era bueno para un revolcón, realmente bueno, pero no había tenido una relación desde los 18 años y esta no había salido nada bien, era cómico que su ex novia fuera ahora la novia de la ex novia de Ron.

—Bien, primero de todo tienes que saber qué sientes y después irás a hablar con él, en ese orden, ¿entiendes?—le dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

—Nunca me he acostado con nadie tantas veces seguidas...

—Espera, espera...—dijo Draco de repente. —Acabo de caer, ¿os habéis acostado en nuestra cama?

Los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par, Blaise solo se rió culpable.

—No, eso sí que no... —dijo Draco espantado— voy a llamar a mi padrino, necesitamos alguna poción purificante, desinfectante, quemar la cama...


	23. Chapter 23

Tras el bochorno de saberse descubierto Ron se fue a la Madriguera, los ojos chocolate de Blaise aún le quemaban.

"No te vayas"

Como si tuviera algo que hacer allí, ya sabía que entre ellos no habría nada más pero quedarse y que todos fueran testigos de como Blaise se disculpaba por no corresponder a sus sentimientos era más de los que podía soportar.

Por algo había estado evitando encontrárselo tan pronto, había intentado no mostrarse tan obvio, pero se ve que había fracasado estrepitosamente.

Ahora Harry le preguntaría por lo que había pasado, ¿cómo contarle que había sido tan tonto como para caer por el tipo que se acostaba con todos?

Un punto más a su lista de "Ronadas".

—Cielo, ¿estás bien?—preguntó su madre cuando Ron salió corriendo de la chimenea directo a su habitación.

—Sí, mamá, solo déjame solo, por favor—pidió esperando que realmente le dejara solo.

Al día siguiente buscaría un apartamento, no podía ser tan difícil y tampoco tenía muchas cosas.

Ya era hora de que si quería llorar o ahogar sus penas lo pudiera hacer a solas y no con su madre preocupada por él.

Mañana, mañana sería otro día y eso se iría borrando de su vida, ¿no siempre lo hacía?


	24. Chapter 24

Una semana le había llevado poder aclarar sus ideas a Blaise, pensando que nunca había tenido que meditar sobre algo como eso tampoco había sido tanto tiempo.

Le gustaba Ron Weasley, le gustaba bastante, de hecho. Y quería intentar algo con él.

Había llegado el momento de decírselo, estaba deseando verlo y estar con él. No se había llegado a sentir así nunca y era algo extraño pero no por ello menos emocionante.

Estaba en el Callejón Diagon frente a Sortilegios Weasley esperando el momento justo en el que fuera la hora del cierre. Miraba su reloj y no quedaban más de unos minutos, cuando los últimos niños salieron, él entró.

En el mostrador estaba el hermano del pelirrojo, que le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, ups, eso no tenía buena pinta.

—¿Está Ron?—preguntó.

—Depende...

—De qué.—¿Esto iba a ser una de esas charlas "no te acerques a mi hermano"?

—De lo que vengas a decirle o a hacerle—buen punto, pensaba muchas cosas sobre esas dos opciones.

—Creo que eso es mejor que se lo diga a él, ¿no?—A pesar de medio entender el recelo del hermano, de verdad necesitaba hablar con el pelirrojo adecuado.

—No nos quedan Galletas Canarios, se han acabado... —lo que fuera a decir se quedó en el aire cuando Ron vio a Blaise.

—Hola—dijo sonriéndole con lo que sabía que debía ser una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

—Hola—la cara de Ron era un poema, unos parches rojos y blancos aparecieron en su rostro y Blaise se preocupó por si le pasaba algo, dio un paso hacia él pero este retrocedió de inmediato—¿Qué quieres?—su voz era recelosa.

—Quería hablar contigo—dijo un poco molesto por esa bienvenida fría. ¿No se suponía que le gustaba a Ron?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar—sentenció el pelirrojo, Blaise se olvidó de las distancias y se acercó todo lo que le permitió.

—Yo tengo que hablar, tengo que contarte algunas cosas—dijo intentando encontrar la mirada del otro, pero este parecía más concentrado en las cajas que llevaba en las manos—. A solas de ser posible.

Pasó más tiempo del que Blaise pudiera resistir tranquilo hasta que Ron habló, le dedicó una rápida mirada a él y a su hermano y le dijo que le siguiera.

Blaise estaba contento iba a poder decirle todo lo que sentía, iba a pedirle salir, iba a declararse por primera vez a alguien.

—Sé rápido, por favor—le pidió el pelirrojo, su cara y su cuerpo estaban tensos, parecía como si más que unas palabras fuera a atacarle.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho—dijo Blaise ganándose la primera mirada fija de Ron en todo lo que allí llevaba—. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que estuvimos juntos.

Un suave sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Ron, ese sí era el color que deseaba ver, cuando tomaban ese color solo pensaba en besarlo una y otra vez. Se dispuso a hacerlo, pero de nuevo este se separó, no lo entendía bien.

—¿Sientes algo parecido?—en ningún momento había pensado que el pelirrojo no sintiera lo mismo, quizás se había equivocado diametralmente y por primera vez sintió una sensación helada en el estómago.

—No entiendo qué quieres, Blaise—dijo Ron.

—Estar contigo, salir contigo—dijo este como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, yo no esperaba nada cuando estuve contigo, da igual lo que te hayan dicho Harry o Draco—¿Le estaba rechazando?

—Espera, ¿no te gusto?—esto estaba resultando muy extraño.

El pelirrojo resopló molesto, y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo.

—El sexo fue muy bueno, pero ya está, no tienes que hacer esto—dijo Ron.

—Es que yo quiero hacer esto—dijo tratando de abrazarlo, realmente el que necesitaba consuelo en ese momento era él, no le habían rechazado en la vida y no sabía si esto estaba siendo un rechazo ¿lo era?

—Ah sí y ¿por qué yo? Por qué no Jordan, o Neville o Seamus, Padma, Oliver... he tenido suficiente de sus historias contigo, la verdad, solo quiero seguir adelante, no nos compliquemos más la vida.—Blaise se separó antes de rodearlo.

—Ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo, a mi el que me gusta eres tú—dijo molesto.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué haré cuando me dejes por otra persona? No, lo siento, no me arriesgaré contigo.—Y aquello fue una puñalada en su pecho, él había rechazado a más personas de las que quería admitir, siempre había estado en el otro lado. Este lado era una mierda y esas palabras dolían, dolían mucho. Y más el modo en el que lo miraba como si fuera alguien sin valor.

Ron se dio la vuelta, manejando cualquier cosa que hubiera tras la mesa, Blaise no veía claramente, sus ojos se habían empañado.

Se fue de aquella habitación sin decir nada más, había llegado con el corazón en la mano sin plantearse que el otro lo tiraría al suelo y lo pisaría.


	25. Chapter 25

Ron se sintió mal al verlo marcharse, parecía realmente afectado pero se dijo que no iría detrás de él. No sabía qué le habrían dicho, pero tenerle delante de él diciéndole ese tipo de cosas le había afectado.

Internamente era lo que había deseado pero sabía que tener algo con él era sufrimiento garantizado.

Ron solo estaba empezando a salir de la depresión que había estado arrastrando, no podía asumir una relación con alguien como Blaise, nunca se sentiría seguro con él.

Solo había pasado una semana y todos sus amigos habían pasado por delante de él contándole sus malas experiencias con el moreno. Ellos querían darle ánimos pero solo le metían más en la mierda, restaban el recuerdo especial que guardaba de esos dos días.

¿Algo podía ser especial cuando la otra persona lo había hecho tantas, tantas veces?

Lo que no esperaba era verlo en la tienda, no estaba preparado y menos para lo que venía a decirle. Demasiado parecido a lo que él había deseado oír que no podía ser cierto.

Viendo la puerta por la que se había ido se sintió vacío, esos pocos minutos que habían estado en la misma habitación habían llenado esta de él. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? No se podía imaginar qué sería que le dejara, porque tristemente Blaise Zabini le gustaba más de lo que lo había hecho Hermione, o quizás solo fuera de un modo diferente. No creía ser capaz de soportar estar con él, darle su corazón y que este acabara dejándolo, porque le dejaría, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ha pasado?—dijo George entrando por la misma puerta que Blaise se había ido.

—Me dijo que quería salir conmigo—su voz casi no la reconocía.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?—le preguntó aún más curioso George.

—Que no...

—¿Qué?¿Por qué?—la cara de estupefacción de su hermano, el mismo que le había dicho que no se enamorara, le supo extraña.

—No estoy preparado para estar con alguien como él—dijo.

—Ese tipo no es de mi agrado, lo sabes, pero la cara con la que se ha ido de aquí es la de alguien a la que le han roto el corazón, ¿estás seguro de que no era esto lo que querías que pasara?—le preguntó.

—¿Romperle el corazón?

—No te considero alguien tan retorcido, no—cabeceó su hermano—. Me refiero a que viniera aquí a toda esta cosa romántica—dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos de flores escondidas en su chaqueta.

—No he dejado de pensar en él todo este tiempo.

—Entonces no lo entiendo, Ron.

—Tengo miedo, George, mucho miedo.

Los brazos de su hermano le abrazaron y se dejó, acababa de entender perfectamente que había rechazado al hombre por el que había empezado a sentir algo intenso y que su miedo le había paralizado.


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Grodic's Hollow?—preguntó Blaise a Pansy.

—Es la zona de moda y esa casa en una ganga.

—Pero esa zona es para parejas jóvenes, no sé si se te ha olvidado que yo estoy soltero—le dijo mientras terminaba su copa, inmediatamente pidió al camarero otra. Este solícito fue a rellenarla.

Era guapo, buen cuerpo, sí, su tipo, solo un detalle. No era Ron y eso había comenzado a ser un problema.

Había esperado que el "encaprichamiento" por el pelirrojo pasara, pero no era así. Y no tenía experiencia en ese tema, ninguna, cero.

—Habrá una jornada de puertas abiertas, ve, puja y deja de quejarte—le dijo la morena.

—No me estoy quejando...

Pansy llegó a su casa, ella no se iría por nada del mundo a ese barrio residencial mágico, pero parecía que la comunidad LGTB mágica la había convertido en el nuevo lugar de moda.

Ella adoraba el centro de Londres, su apartamento era amplio, luminoso y además estaba cerca del Ministerio.

—Llegaste.— Unos brazos la abrazaron por la cintura, aspiró el aroma de la mujer que la volvía loca. No se cansaba de sentirla—¿Cómo fue?

—Está insoportable, espero que el jueguito este que estáis organizando sirva para traerlo de vuelta—los labios jugosos de Hermione se estamparon contra los suyos.

—Funcionará—dijo Hermione—. Harry dice que Ron está fatal, peor que hace meses. No puede ser tan malo lo que estamos haciendo.

La pelinegra le dio una fuerte nalgada a su novia, que la miró con los ojos como platos.

—¿Por qué?—dijo haciendo ese adorable puchero con su boca.

—Por llevar días hablándome de tu ex—dijo Pansy acariciando la piel por debajo de la ropa.

—También estamos hablando del tuyo—dijo la nalgueada.

—Porque no me dejáis más remedio—dijo acariciando ahora ambas nalgas, estaba perdiendo un poquito el punto de la discusión y Hermione lo sabía.

Luego tenía ella la fama de manipuladora, pero la chica entre sus brazos era toda una reina en ese arte.

La segunda nalgada no la tomó desprevenida, Pansy bebió su jadeo.

—Entendido, nada de exs, solo tú y yo—dijo Hermione arrimándose aún más a su novia. Llevaban poco tiempo juntas y había sido complicado, muy complicado.

No, Pansy no abandonaría nunca el centro de Londres ni vivir cerca del Ministerio, no cuando una morena de imposibles rizos la llevaba de la mano a su dormitorio, algo de ayuda a sus amigos tampoco resultó tan mala cosa.


	27. Chapter 27

Ron había alquilado un pequeño apartamento cerca de la tienda, no era gran cosa, de hecho era un zulo oscuro y ruinoso, pero era para él.

Cuando Neville le dijo que vendían una casa en Godric's Hollow muy por debajo del precio de mercado Ron se emocionó. Le encantaba ese nuevo barrio en la zona, pero los precios se habían disparado por eso mismo.

No perdía nada por echar un vistazo, y Neville le dijo que le acompañaría.

La casa por fuera era realmente bonita, no podía entender que estuviera al precio que marcaba en las octavillas.

Pero ver a tanta gente le dio mala espina, quizás la casa empezara a un precio bajo, pero con tanta gente habría puja y el precio aumentaría.

Ya que estaba allí la vería, quizás en unos años podría comprar una similar.

Buscó a Neville entre todas esas personas pero no había rastro de él, nunca había sido alguien muy puntual.

Pero lo que sí no esperaba era a determinado moreno de ojos chocolate con una de las octavillas en la mano.

Intentó evitarlo pero este le había visto, al parecer tampoco lo esperaba allí y ambos tuvieron la tentación de hacer como si no se hubieran visto.

Ron se desesperó consigo mismo, ¿qué tenía 11 años y acaba de entrar en Hogwarts?

—Hola—le saludó, la última vez que se habían visto fue cuando este se declaró.

—Hola—le saludó Blaise, realmente le gustaba su voz.

El momento era tenso, y ambos miraban las octavillas y al rededor sin saber qué decirse.

—La casa es bonita—dijo Blaise.

—Sí, mucho—contestó Ron.

—¿Estás interesado?—le preguntó mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Qué?—Ron se quedó desconcertado.

—La casa, que si quieres comprarla—dijo Blaise dejando de mirarle para echar una ojeada al rededor.

Su corazón se había encogido, había sido un idiota pensando que se refería a otra cosa.

—Sí, me gustaría, pero hay demasiada gente, el precio va a comenzar a subir—dijo finalmente.

—Puede ser...

De nuevo aquella incomodidad entre ambos, y Ron no sabía qué hacer para salir de ese momento, miraba por si veía a Neville pero ni rastro de él.

Lo que sí apareció es un lindo chico rubio que al parecer era uno de los anfitriones de la venta de la casa.

—¿Estáis interesados?—preguntó de un modo amable.

Ambos le miraron, pero fue Blaise quien contestó.

—Sí, Steve—nombre que sacó rápidamente de su placa identificadora.

—Es una casa maravillosa para una joven pareja como vosotros, son muchos los que le han tomado gusto al barrio—dijo sorprendiendo a ambos.

Ron estaba apunto de decir que ellos no eran pareja, pero ver sonreír a Blaise le dejó mudo.

—Mi novio y yo hemos comprado una un poco más pequeña al final de la calle, no os arrepentiréis el vecindario es buenísimo—dijo este animado por la sonrisa del moreno.

—¿Nos puedes enseñar el resto de la casa?—dijo animado Blaise, Ron estaba aún alucinando con la situación. ¿Le parecía divertido a Blaise que los hubieran tomado por una pareja?

—Claro, ¿estáis pensando en tener familia?—preguntó el chico.

—¿Qué opinas, nos imaginas rodeados de niños?—le preguntó el moreno, Ron quiso pegarle un cabezazo por ponerlos en esa tesitura, pero este le guiñó un ojo invitándole a seguir con la pantomima.

Él enrojeció violentamente, lo que hizo que Steve asumiera las cosas.

—Esta casa es ideal para tener niños, cuenta con cuatro habitaciones, tres baños más un aseo, la cocina es la fantasía de cualquier cocinero...

El parloteo de Steve y que este empezó a andar mostrando cada estancia, no le dejó a Ron más alternativa que seguirlos. Pero aprovechó que no les miraba para darle un codazo en las costillas a Blaise, este tan solo puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió.


	28. Chapter 28

Blaise miraba la habitación que le estaba enseñando aquel chico tan animado, Steve, pero a pesar de su parloteo, solo tenía atención para Ron.

Este le había mirado lleno de recriminación por haberle seguido la idea al vendedor de que ellos fueran pareja.

Pero ¿es que un hombre no puede soñar? Además vino a salvarles de un momento incomodísimo. Le había salvado de volver a pedirle algo que este no estaba dispuesto a darle. Gracias, Steve, se dijo mentalmente.

Ahora Ron estaba mirando por la ventana de esa habitación "ideal para niños" como había dicho el rubio.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, imaginó a Ron cargando a un pequeño pelirrojito como él y la imagen le gustó demasiado.

Cuando este le miró y le sonrió podría decir que quería hacer esa visión realidad, pero no sin antes intentar de mil maneras dejarlo embarazado él mismo.

Debió entender las intenciones que tenía, pues se volvió a sonrojar y Blaise estuvo apunto de ir hacia él y comenzar a practicar la fecundación masculina. Pero no estaban solos.

—¿Qué os parece?—preguntó el vendedor.

—Precioso—dijo Blaise sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?—fue la pregunta del pelirrojo eludiendo el comentario tan cargado de significado de Blaise.

—Bueno, el precio está por debajo de mercado, los dueños tienen necesidad de venderla. Pero la verdad es que no os quiero engañar, va a subir—dijo sincero.

—Hay demasiada gente interesada—concluyó Ron sin dejar de mirar a Blaise.

El vendedor se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos estaban teniendo otro tipo de conversación entre ellos.

—¿Qué os parece si os dejo viéndola?—dijo este—. Para cualquier cosa tenéis nuestro número en la octavilla de la entrada, pero os aseguro que esta casa merece la pena.

Ambos le miraron y sonrieron, pero estaba claro que ahora querían estar solos.

Blaise se acercó a Ron, este seguía cerca de la ventana.

—Ron...—No sabía qué más podía decirle, él no era muy dado a abrirse como lo había hecho la última vez que lo vio, y menos sin tener claro que la respuesta no fuera de nuevo "no".

Este lo miraba, parecía haber duda en su mirada, y Blaise hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que lo vio en mitad de toda la gente en esa casa.

Besó sus labios, los recordaba, finos y cálidos, y estos se abrieron para él. La necesidad que había estado guardando todo ese tiempo salió a flote con un solo roce.

El beso los pegó contra la pared donde Blaise no dejó de acariciar a Ron allá donde sus manos llegaran. El gemido dentro del beso del pelirrojo le hizo separarse, le deseaba más que a nada y a nadie que hubiera conocido. Y no quería esperar.

Miró al rededor, visualizando el baño dentro de la habitación. Aquello tendría que servir y arrastró al pelirrojo dentro.

—No deberíamos estar aquí—dijo Ron, pero Blaise ya había sacado su varita y lanzado varios hechizos para sellar la puerta. Allí nadie los iba a interrumpir.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?—le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra él, estampando de nuevo sus labios, la boca abierta y la lengua de Ron le dejó claro que no, que no iban a moverse de allí.


	29. Chapter 29

Cuando ambos salieron de aquel baño Ron estaba más agitado y relajado de lo que había pasado en semanas.

Había sido rápido, y aunque le hubiera gustado que durara más, estaban en una puñetera casa en venta y llena de gente que quería comprarla. El intento de abrir la puerta del baño más veces de las que recordaba les había llevado a acelerar todo mucho más. No se quejaba, había acabado sentado sobre el inodoro sobre Blaise, autoempalándose de un modo muy muy satisfactorio, corriéndose de nuevo sin nada más que el miembro del moreno contra su próstata.

El ver al resto de compradores mirándolos sorprendidos salir del baño no fue lo que Ron quería encontrarse. Pero avanzó entre ellos para salir de la casa, obviamente no la iba a comprar, y tampoco quería estar más allí con todos imaginando claramente lo que había ocurrido en ese baño.

—Eh—dijo Blaise a su espalda cuando salieron a la calle, una hilera de casas muy similares los rodeaban.

Ron se volvió a mirarlo, había caído, y tenía la impresión de que estando cerca del moreno su resistencia se volvía menos sólida que la mantequilla sobre unas tostadas calientes.

—No podemos volver ahí—dijo Ron riéndose, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía también había sido divertido.

—Es una pena, quedan varios baños que no hemos visto—dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo y sosteniéndole la mano.

Ron tan solo rió, incapaz de soltar la mano que le acariciaba el dorso de la suya.

—Hemos empezado quizás por el final, pero ¿te apetece ir a cenar?—le dijo Blaise, ahora parecía más serio que hace tan solo un segundo, pero su mano le agarraba fuertemente.

Ron seguía pensando lo mismo, la caída iba a dolerle, mucho, porque cada vez que estaba con él no hacía más que intensificarse lo que sentía, pero tenerlo allí, esperando por su respuesta, serio y casi podría decir asustado por su rechazo le hizo pensar que quizás no fuera el único en tener miedo de eso.

—Cerca de la tienda han abierto un nuevo restaurante, parece bueno—dijo más nervioso de lo que había respondido a sus besos.

La amplia sonrisa de Blaise hizo que el estómago le revoleteara, y más cuando este echó a andar sin soltarle en ningún momento de la mano.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry y Draco veían como un emocionado Blaise que llevaba con ellos más tiempo del que había deseado la pareja empacaba sus cosas y se mudaba.

Finalmente había comprado la casa que Pansy le había recomendado, mucho más cara del precio inicial. Pero era la casa que quería y que estaba convencido que compartiría con determinado pelirrojo al que no dejaba de frecuentar aunque no hubieran vuelto a hablar sobre "Qué eran".

Harry besó a su novio con la tranquilidad de saber que por fin estarían solos.

—Por fin solos—gimió Draco agarrándolo para sentarlo sobre él en el sofá.

El chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea le hizo gruñir de insatisfacción.

—¿Y ahora qué?—se quejó Draco.

En las llamas aparecieron dos de las personas más queridas para Harry, pero por mucho que los apreciara no era el mejor momento cuando Sirius y Remus entraron al salón.

—Hola chicos, ¿molestamos?—preguntó algo arrepentido Remus al ver la postura de ambos.

Harry se levantó del regazo de su novio, esos dos eran como los padres que nunca tuvo y se sentía avergonzado delante de ellos en esa actitud.

—No, no, claro que no—dijo mucho más sonriente que Draco que se había hecho con el cojín más cercano para ocultar su entrepierna.

La mirada de Sirius a su sobrino de un modo cómico casi le hizo lanzarle un  _crucio_ , pero pensó que Harry le cruciaría a él después y eso arruinaría toda la velada sexual que pensaba tener con su novio cuando esos dos se fueran, no sin antes cerrar la chimenea por una semana.

Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento, y Harry pensó que lo que fuera que le iban a pedir le iba a dar más de un dolor de cabeza.

—Cariño, ¿nos harías un té?—preguntó Harry a Draco sin darle muchas opciones de réplica al rubio.

—Un maldito elfo doméstico ... eso es en lo que me he convertido... maldito el día en que accedí....—el discurso que iba dándose en voz baja Draco camino de la cocina hizo sonreír a los tres hombres que quedaron en el salón.

—Bueno Harry, sentimos esta visita tan inesperada—dijo Remus, mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y le tomaba de la mano. Después de muchos años negando lo que sentían, ahora eran la pareja que siempre debieron ser y eso alegraba mucho a Harry.

—Moony, ve al grano, los chicos tienen prisa—dijo Sirius poniendo más nervioso a Remus.

—Pues hazlo tú, rey de la sutileza—se quejó Remus.

—Venimos a que nos prestes a Gatito un par de semanas—dijo este, los tres miraron hacia la camita de Gatito que había sido pillado en flagrante delito cuando aseaba con esmero sus partes íntimas. Este a su vez los miró con su pequeña lengua fuera.

—¿Para qué?—dijo Harry volviendo a mirarlos a ellos.

—Bueno, a ver, esto puede sonar un poco extraño—dijo Remus algo azorado—Tenemos un nuevo vecino.

—Un viejo conocido—señaló Sirius.

—Nos hemos enterado que tiene adoración por los gatitos—continuó Remus.

—Ese animal tiene un don, y le necesitamos—concluyó Sirius.

—Un momento, un momento—dijo Harry—Me estáis diciendo que queréis usar a Gatito para acercaros a vuestro vecino, ¿con qué intenciones?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus y la sonrisa pícara en la de Sirius le dejó claro que sus supuestos ejemplos paternales estaban ideando montar un trío con su nuevo vecino.

—¿Quién es vuestro vecino?—se arriesgó a preguntar.

—Snape, Severus Snape.

 

**FIN**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


End file.
